The field of invention pertinent to the Vertical Axle or Axis Helically Swept Blade Wind Turbine, is Wind Turbines, or more generally; Wind Power. The Background Art is Normal Horizontal Axle Wind Turbines, abbreviated HAWT. It has been shown from utilizing any HAWT that, no matter their efficiency generating electric power, they possess some disadvantages that could be solved, or at least be made less obvious, if using The Vertical Axle Or Axis, Helically Swept Blade Wind Turbine. The disadvantages, or problems, using HAWT appear in terms of generated extra noise whenever any of the turbine blades passes the often cylindrical tower upwind of the entire Horizontal Axle Wind Turbine, thus creating a very distinct fluttering sound. Moreover, in locations where the winds tend to change their directions now and then, any normal Horizontal Axle Wind Turbine, will have to change its direction to face the wind again accordingly. This changing of direction means loss of electric power produced, especially if wind directions tend to change rapidly and/or frequently, in terms of number of degrees changing. Furthermore, maintenance of any Horizontal Axle Wind Turbine very often means having to climb the cylindrical tower all the way up where most of the electric generator and pertinent control units are placed. This is both time consuming and hazardous.
Having made experiments using scale models of The Vertical Axle Or Axis, Helically Swept Blade Wind Turbine, indicate substantial increase in terms of electric power generated, related to the so called Projected Swept Area Against the Wind. Due to its shape made as a spiral, much less noise is generated by virtue of its smoother shape more evenly spread throughout its “area facing the winds”.
Furthermore, there is no loss of electric power produced when wind directions are changing, something most Vertical Axle Wind Turbines have in common.
Maintenance is kept as low as possible by virtue of its more self-controlling appearance, read less need of control units, and of course by the fact that most of the electric generating machinery is kept on or very close to ground level, offering easier access to this.